Forced into Godhood
by OGWriterGod
Summary: Percy is taking a walk in Camp when his father arrives and says that Zeus wants him on Olympus.Why would Zeus want him on Olympus?(Take a wild guess or read the title) :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:I'm a god!

One day,1-month after the 2nd titan war,I was taking a walk on the beach at Camp-Half Blood when all of a sudden I heard a sound.I turned around to see my dad,Poseidon,walking towards me."Hi dad,"I say."Hello Percy.""Why have you come?"Poseidon had a sad look on his eyes like he knew something I didn't but couldn't tell me."Zeus wants you on the heck does Zeus want me on Olympus for?I think."What for?""You'll see soon enough,"he says and with a sad sigh he touches my shoulder lightly and reality bends.

When I can see clearly again I am in the throne room and all the gods are looking down at me with sad expressions like Aphrodite,Artemis,Hermes,Apollo,and WHOA Athena!What is going on?I asked was the first to speak,"You must be wondering why you were sent here."You got that right.I thought to myself."You are here so that we can ask you again,Perseus Jackson do you wish to become a god?"A god asking a demi-god if he wanted immortality twice! Now I really was confused.I thought for a moment before speaking,"Sorry but no, I…I want to be with Annabeth."I stole a glance at Athena but the expression I saw on her face surprised that pity?I looked at Aphrodite and she was just about ready to shed a lake full of were the Olympians planning?I-I am sorry to,"Zeus looked at all the Olympians and they nodded,my father with tears in his eyes."For what?" I asked but I think I already Olympians stood up,extended their right hands to me,and started chanting in ancient greek. The Olympians eyes were glowing and they were all shining so bright I had to shield my was pain so unbearable I would have killed myself to make it was more excruciating than anything you can ever the blinding light and the pain I only caught one word in ancient Greek."god."It was at that moment that I blacked out.

I woke up I in a blue and white room with four white pillars at the the the walls were pictures of battle.I saw what I assumed was the first titan war,judging by the figure glowing gold who faced around I even saw the old Perseus,son of Zeus,holding Medusa's head, I looked away my father came into the room and ushered me forward without speaking a word and soon I was back in the throne room.I felt a surge of energy,something I had never felt I had never felt as a demi-god."Lord Zeus,"I asked,"What happened."Perseus Jackson,"we have made you a was the first time in a while Poseidon spoke,"You were the strongest demi-god in too long, powerful as you are we-we could not afford to lose you,"he said about Annabeth?What about camp?I was mad.I was sad.I was…a god.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:I'm a god!

One day,1-month after the 2nd titan war,I was taking a walk on the beach at Camp-Half Blood when all of a sudden I heard a sound.I turned around to see my dad,Poseidon,walking towards me."Hi dad,"I say."Hello Percy.""Why have you come?"Poseidon had a sad look on his eyes like he knew something I didn't but couldn't tell me."Zeus wants you on the heck does Zeus want me on Olympus for?I think."What for?""You'll see soon enough,"he says and with a sad sigh he touches my shoulder lightly and reality bends.

When I can see clearly again I am in the throne room and all the gods are looking down at me with sad expressions like Aphrodite,Artemis,Hermes,Apollo,and WHOA Athena!What is going on?I asked was the first to speak,"You must be wondering why you were sent here."You got that right.I thought to myself."You are here so that we can ask you again,Perseus Jackson do you wish to become a god?"A god asking a demi-god if he wanted immortality twice! Now I really was confused.I thought for a moment before speaking,"Sorry but no, I…I want to be with Annabeth."I stole a glance at Athena but the expression I saw on her face surprised that pity?I looked at Aphrodite and she was just about ready to shed a lake full of were the Olympians planning?I-I am sorry to,"Zeus looked at all the Olympians and they nodded,my father with tears in his eyes."For what?" I asked but I think I already Olympians stood up,extended their right hands to me,and started chanting in ancient greek. The Olympians eyes were glowing and they were all shining so bright I had to shield my was pain so unbearable I would have killed myself to make it was more excruciating than anything you can ever the blinding light and the pain I only caught one word in ancient Greek."god."It was at that moment that I blacked out.

I woke up I in a blue and white room with four white pillars at the the the walls were pictures of battle.I saw what I assumed was the first titan war,judging by the figure glowing gold who faced around I even saw the old Perseus,son of Zeus,holding Medusa's head, I looked away my father came into the room and ushered me forward without speaking a word and soon I was back in the throne room.I felt a surge of energy,something I had never felt I had never felt as a demi-god."Lord Zeus,"I asked,"What happened."Perseus Jackson,"we have made you a was the first time in a while Poseidon spoke,"You were the strongest demi-god in too long, powerful as you are we-we could not afford to lose you,"he said about Annabeth?What about camp?I was mad.I was sad.I was…a god.


End file.
